The Ehrlichia are obligate intracellular pathogens that infect circulating lymphocytes in mammalian hosts. Ehrlichia canis and Ehrlichia chaffeensis are members of the same sub-genus group that infect canines and humans and cause canine monocytic ehrlichiosis (CME) and human monocytic ehrlichiosis (HME), respectively. The canine disease is characterized by fever, lymphadenopathy, weight loss, and pancytopenia. In humans the disease is characterized by fever, headache, mylagia, and leukopenia. Early detection and treatment are important for treating both canine and human ehrlichiosis.
Indirect immunofluorescense assays (IFA) and enzyme-linked immunosorbent assays (ELISA) are frequently used as aids in the diagnosis of these diseases. These assays measure or otherwise detect the binding of anti-Ehrlichia antibodies from a patient's blood, plasma, or serum to infected cells, cell lysates, or purified Ehrlichia proteins. However, currently known assays for detecting anti-Ehrlichia antibodies or fragments thereof are severely limited in usefulness because of sensitivity and specificity issues directly related to the impure nature of the Ehrlichia antigen used in these tests. Highly purified reagents are needed to construct more accurate assays.